world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
083114tethyslily
04:49 GT: Lily has just exited Sorser's room, looking fairly red and adjusting her scarf around her neck. 04:50 GA: Tethys, who was walking right by Sorser's room at the time, gives Lily a look of complete bewilderment. 04:50 GT: She turns a slightly brighter shade of red. "Hey." 04:51 GA: She closes her eyes and her head slightly shakes, and her mouth moves as if she's gonna say something, but all that can come out is, "| Wh... Really? |" 04:52 GT: "Yes. Really." 04:53 GA: "| Did you just fuck... Sorser? Have you no standards, girl? |" 04:53 GT: She goes bright red. "Oh my GOD, Thetz. We're TAKING IT SLOW." 04:54 GA: Her expression is almost pained... "| But... Sorser? |" 04:54 GT: She crosses her arms. "Yes. Sorser." 04:55 GA: She shakes her head and walks away. "| Wow. Really is the end of the world. |" 04:55 GT: She walks after him. "Oh, come ON. He's really sweet when you get to know him!" 04:56 GA: She chuckles and turns around. "| Right, you just have to get past the smarm? |" 04:57 GT: "Yes. Exactly. We had coffee on Derse and everything! It was the BEST." She grins. "He's so cute when he's flustered, oh my God, Thetz, I was DYING inside." 04:58 GA: "| Can't imagine why you'd be having that reaction. |" 04:59 GT: She rolls her eyes. "The good kind of dying, Thetz. The good kind." 05:00 GA: She smiles. "| Ah, yes, I forgot about that other kind of dying. The kind that is good. |" 05:00 GA: "| Tsk tsk, always forgetting that one. |" 05:01 GT: "Oh, shut up," she says, pouting. "Anyways, he is very nice and I have kissed him THREE TIMES and there is a REASON I am wearing a scarf right now so there." 05:02 GA: "| Hahah, wow. |" 05:02 GA: "| You're never gonna get that smarm offa you. |" 05:03 GT: "HE IS A VERY NICE AND FUNNY YOUNG MAN AND HE THINKS I'M THE FUCKING BEE'S KNEES." 05:04 GA: Tethys snickers as she puts her hands up. "| Whoa, hey, hey, it's fine, I'm just taking the piss is all. |" 05:06 GT: "OK. Good. The last thing I need is another person telling me why I shouldn't be with Sorser." 05:07 GA: "| Hey, Merrow seems to like him too apparently. Probably seems to see some good in him. I'm sure there is. |" 05:08 GA: "| Speaking of Merrow, I think you should lay off on the whole 'not listening to authority' thing with him and Acenia especially. |" 05:08 GA: "| They're really trying their best, and you're kind of sabotaging that. Plus, your bickering is constantly wasting our time. |" 05:10 GT: "Pffffbbblblbbll." She sticks her tongue out. "They're both jackassesssss, though. I can work with them for the sake of the team though I guesssssssssssss." She pouts again. "Seriously, though. They're both just so...AUGH." 05:10 GA: "| What are you, twelve? Jeez, Mavico, show some maturity. |" 05:12 GT: "Oh hush, you." 05:14 GA: "| Seriously, you're acting like a two sweep old. You can be near people without making wiggler noises and a big fuss, I know you can, you just have to try. |" 05:14 GT: "Yes, I CAN. And I WILL. This is my point." 05:15 GT: "I will nobly overlook Acenia's numerous faults for the sake of ~team harmony~." 05:15 GA: "| Okay. Good. And I wanna see that attitude change, too. You can be friends, or, at least friendly acquaintances, you don't have to be enemies. We need to work together if we're to survive. |" 05:16 GA: "| I'm not sayin' you're gonna have to go to the mall together to buy shoes, just get along, Okay? |" 05:17 GT: "I knowwwwwwwwwww. Have you not been listening?" 05:17 GA: "| Just making sure. |" 05:19 GT: She pouts, and lightly punches her in the arm. "I am capable of listening, y'know." 05:19 GA: Tethys crosses her arms. "| Mhm. I'll believe it when I see it. |" 05:19 GA: She gives her a smile though. 05:21 GA: "| Oh, christ, did I just *lecture* you? And I called you by your last name. I'm turning into my father. |" 05:21 GA: "| Telling people to listen to authority, chastising them for not being mature... Eugh. |" 05:23 GT: "Ehhehehe. It's a good thing I'm not turning into my dad or you'd probably find your desktop wallpaper locked as a compromising picture of Sorser and me." She waggles her eyebrows. "That'd convince you I'm serious pretty quick." 05:24 GA: She grins. "| Yeah, like I wouldn't enjoy that anyway. |" 05:24 GA: "| My wallpaper is already porn, I don't see how it'd affect me. |" 05:26 GT: "Ew." She shrugs. "Ah, who am I kidding, if it's porn I've probably seen it." 05:27 GA: "| Anyway, Acenia is actually nice like Sorser is actually nice. She gave me this cute little flower in my hair, see? |" 05:29 GT: "But she takes everything so SERIOUSLY. Like, I make a few jabs at Merrow and she fucking BLOCKS me. Who DOES that?" 05:39 GA: "| She might have taken it wrong, Lily. Some people are a lot more sensitive than you or I, and even then, she might have just misinterpreted it. You and Merrow definitely have something black between you, at least from an outside viewpoint. |" 05:41 GT: "Haha." She deadpans. "No." 05:43 GA: "| Alright. Either way, there's a lot of good to be found in both of them, even if it isn't being shown to you. |" 05:44 GA: "| Wouldn't be swearing fealty to Merrow if there wasn't. |" 05:44 GT: "You swore...FEALTY to him." 05:45 GA: "| He's going to be my Emperor. It has always been my duty to one day become his bodyguard. |" 05:47 GT: "I guess." She shrugs. "Seems kind of silly to be hanging onto that after the end of the world, though." 05:48 GA: "| Yeah, that's what I said, but he's apparently doing it for Acenia's Primer. And, hey, it's nice to keep a bit of tradition in such a chaotic place, to remind you of what once was. |" 05:51 GT: "Good point. I dunno, though. Maybe it's different when you've been raised doing something you actually wanna do. To me, that kinda stuff's always been...stifling, I guess." 05:52 GA: Tethys looks down. "| No, I wasn't really raised wanting to do this. I always would find every way to disrespect my father and show him I was unwilling. But... I guess, after meeting Merrow, and after the end of the world, I've found my sense of duty. |" 05:54 GT: She raises an eyebrow. "Huh." 05:55 GA: "| It just felt right, I guess. Earlier. When I sort of stepped up and became leader of my team, holding the meeting and... Well, I kind of feel a duty to them, now. |" 05:55 GA: "| They're my team, and I'm going to lead them to victory. |" 05:55 GA: "| Whatever victory is. |" 05:57 GT: "That...I dunno. I guess I don't really get that mentality. I just sort of do what I wanna do, and the hell with everyone else's opinions." 05:58 GA: "| That's a fine way to go too, but it's important to remember that sometimes others' and their opinions can make all the difference. |" 06:01 GT: "I guess." She shrugs. "Oh well. 'Long as the people I care about think I'm cool, we're all good." 06:04 GA: "| Eh, you're... kinda cool, Lily. |" She smiles, and punches her shoulder 'lightly'. "| Good luck on your land. Heard your team's going to yours. |" 06:05 GT: "Yep yep yep. Puppypeople and intrigue. Nothin' better." She grins. "Plus it'll be good for Dick to meet people." 06:08 GA: "| Ah, is that your eyeball's name? |" 06:08 GT: "Nah. Brother." 06:09 GA: "| Oh, you have a brother? I've never met him before. |" 06:09 GA: "| Or heard of him at all? |" 06:10 GT: "Well technically I have two, but this one's a sprite." She grins. "I had his horn." 06:10 GA: "| That's... nice? I guess? |" 06:10 GA: "| Where'd you get his horn? Was he dead? Er, sorry for your maybe loss? |" 06:11 GT: "Nah. I don't think he existed before I tossed his horn in my sprite." 06:11 GA: "| But... |" 06:12 GT: "Mother likes doing genetic experimentation. Don't ask." 06:12 GA: "| Okay. |" 06:13 GA: "| My team is going to Blossom and Enka. Have you heard where C is going? |" 06:14 GT: "Nnnnope. Blossom and Enka sounds cool. All Japanese-y." 06:14 GA: "| Yeah, we got the rotocraft since it's Mari's world so it should be a breeze. |" 06:15 GA: "| You seem to know more than the rest of us; Do you have any idea what we might encounter out there? |" 06:17 GT: "Oh, dude, LUCKY. You should fire the laser cannons if you get the chance." She thinks. "No clue, other than basic shiz. Your imps'll be augmented with whatever Mari prototyped, so watch out for that. Your object is to complete the Land Quest and get outta there." 06:18 GA: "| Okay. Got an objective, that's good. Do you know where we'll be going, or will we just find out? |" 06:18 GA: "| That is, where we'll be going when getting 'outta there'. |" 06:19 GT: "Back here, I'd assume. Regroup, figure out what Land to do next, etcetera. Maybe things'll be different once the vets get here, but Libz hasn't said much about that, so your guess is as good as mine." 06:20 GA: She nods. "| Got it. Get in, do quest, get out, repeat. |" 06:20 GT: "Yyep. Basic grinding." 06:21 GA: "| Okay, we can handle that. You think your team is able to, too? |" 06:22 GT: "Pff. I prototyped a playing card. We'll be fine." 06:22 GA: "| Oh, what card? |" 06:23 GT: "A red joker. It was Sorser's. Our boxes got switched somehow." She does the thing where you frame your chin with your thumb and index fingers. "I suspect FOUL PLAY." 06:24 GA: "| Isn't the Joker the Wild Card, or the highest trump? Like in War, it beats all other cards, and in Mighty, it's the second most powerful. |" 06:24 GA: "| And in Canasta it's a wild card. |" 06:26 GT: "Hm. OK, maybe we're not as fine as I was thinking." 06:26 GA: "| Eh, but then again, won't all of your imps be made out of playing cards? Should be pretty easy. We've got goldfish Dean's. |" 06:28 GT: "Haha. Sounds fun." 06:28 GA: "| Maybe they'll all just suffocate. |" 06:29 GT: "Do you still get grist if you didn't kill them, though?" 06:30 GA: "| I dunno what grist is, so I'm just going to say 'banana'. |" 06:31 GT: "OK, you know that Gushers-looking shit you use in alchemizing?" 06:32 GA: "| Alchewhat? |" 06:32 GA: "| That's the thing we did to get in, right? |" 06:32 GA: "| Isn't that done? |" 06:33 GT: She sighs deeply. "Okay. We have a lot of things to go through." She sits down against the wall and takes out a notebook and pencil. "Sit your ass down, I've got diagrams to draw." 06:34 GA: She sits next to her and takes out a notebook of her own, where she's been taking private notes every once in a while. "| Okay. |" 06:35 GT: She proceeds to explain the basics of alchemization with much energetic gesticulation and diagrams. So very many diagrams. 06:36 GA: Tethys takes notes with enthusiasm, and listens carefully. 06:36 GA: "| Okay, I think I've got it now. Thanks, Lily. Dunno why that stuff wasn't in the video, but this should give us a huge advantage. |" 06:37 GA: "| Make sure you tell the rest of your team, and someone on C. We all need to know. |" 06:38 GT: "Sure thing. All part of my job as the Last Last Archivist of Arena. I think. And yeah, it'll probably be good to let 'em know. I myself am planning on making some sick new woks." She grins. "Maybe with LASERS. Ooh, or SPIKES." She mimes waving a wok around. "The SPIKEWOK." 06:40 GA: "| Ooh, ooh, did I tell you about how you guys left behind a teleporter pad and gun? Well, I collected them from the wreckage, maybe I'll use them to make some sweet new teleporty grappling hooks. Ooh, or... a portal gun! I dunno. |" 06:40 GA: "| You didn't, say, see any of them use the gun, right? 'Cause I have no idea how to use it. No buttons. |" 06:41 GT: "Oh man. PORTAL WOK." She frowns. "No, sorry. We just sort of stepped on the pad and off we went." She pouts. "Man, if Dad were here he could prolly take a crack at 'em. Who the Hell knows where he's gone, though." 06:43 GA: "| Mm, well, I'll send you the uh, 'code' for it later. Should make some fun stuff. |" 06:44 GT: "Yessssss. Can't wait." She fistpumps. 06:44 GA: "| Any other mechanics I should know about? There a double jump button? |" 06:45 GT: "Ehehe. If you find one, lemme know." 06:48 GT: "That's about it for now, though. I'll keep you posted." 06:49 GA: "| Okay. Heh, now you've got me all excited. |" She gets up and dusts off her pants. "| I think it's nearly been an hour, too, I should be getting to Mari's room. |" 06:49 GA: "| See you later, Lily. Good luck. |" 06:50 GT: "You too." She grins, and stands as well. "Keep the diagrams. They might come in handy."06:50 GA: She nods, and walks off.